minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThaChompyLeader/Hunters: Future plans and quotes
NOTE: THESE NOTES ARE OUTDATED NOW. THE TITLES, QUOTES, HOOKS, AND PLOT DETAILS DEPICTED IN THIS BLOG POST WILL NOT ''BE IMPLEMENTED. ' '''Hunters: Future Quotes, Hooks, And Plot Details (Hunters: Mark's Return - Chapter 4 at the end of chapter) Emerald stared at the deep forest. She could of swore she saw something. Or some''one. She cautiously padded up to the entrance, with Herobrine at her side. Whoever it was needed to be driven away. It had taken all of the city's food! Furiously, she burst into a clearing and saw what she didn't expect to see. "Looks like somebody was out grocery shopping," Herobrine muttered under his breath. Lying in front of them was a mountain of canned food and plastic bags. Emerald couldn't help but admire the enormous stack. Whoever had taken the food was obviously close by. "Visitors aren't welcome!" A shaky voice shouted, and Emerald felt extreme pain in her side as she was knocked to the ground. All she could see was a blur of grey. Herobrine punched the ground and a tremor started, splitting the ground where the grey shape was standing, then cracked with an ear-piercing ''creeeaaaaakkkkk! '' ''Who the heck is this guy? ''Emerald wondered as a miniature island formed with a huge ravine below it. The blur was no longer a blur, but a person. He had long black hair and dark clothes. Emerald yelped when she saw his icy gaze meet hers. "So, I suppose my brother wishes to kill me now?" The strange man quietly mocked. Herobrine stepped back in horror, fear lighting his bright gaze. "Brother? I don't even know you." His voice shook as he spoke, wishing it wasn't true. Emerald had never seen him scared. "Steve, do you not recognize me?" "How do you know my name?" "Steve, come on. My name is Mark. Does that sound familiar?" But Herobrine wasn't by Emerald anymore. He had left, and Emerald could sense the acrid tang of fear ring in the air. ''Why is he scared of his own brother? I thought Herobrine wasn't scared of anything... (Hunters: The Great Sacrifice - Chapter 14 at the end of chapter) Iron panted heavily as the huge silver dragon stood over him. He looked around, seeing all of the monsters lying on the ground, some not breathing. The soot and ash from Mt. Doom had almost choked him, and he gagged at the acrid smell. "Ha. You think you had me defeated." The silver dragon's voice screeched like metal. Few of the monsters remained, and the only ones standing were Herobrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Hawk, Apple, Gash, Shade, Thorn, and Opal. The silver dragon was badly damaged from the fight, but Iron was too weak to strike back as he mockingly desended his giant clawed hand upon him slowly. "Go AWAY!" Emerald charged, ran up his arm and began furiously battling him at his neck. The dragon screeched and struck her with his razor-sharp tail, wich seemingly had no affect on her. Ember swooped out of the sky and pushed the silver lump of scales into the lava sea, leaving Emerald standing in front of Iron. "Oh, Emerald!" Cheers broke into the air, however Emerald only stood idle, ignoring their cries of gratitude. Her eyelids began to droop. "Uh, Emerald? You okay?" Iron froze as a giant, clawed silver hand reached out of the lava. "Emerald! Look out!" But it was too late. The cheering stopped, and the hand struck her, tossing her into the air and landing heavily in the ash as her eyes closed. He panicked when he saw that she wasn't breathing, but there was nothing he could do. She was dead. (Yes, I understand that it would be crude to make Emerald die. This is the hook of the story before the Epilogue. But this is the last book, and it is not over yet. Continue reading if you want to hear the end of the story.) (Hunters: The Great Sacrifice - Epilogue) The silver dragon was defeated. Peace returned to the forest, but everybody came back bearing scars and dead sadness. Iron, Sapphire, Blake, Thorn, Herobrine, and Mark had particularly taken the worst of Emerald's death. "WHY!?" Iron shouted into the air when the six of them had come to Emerald's cave-den. Emerald's mother padded out and fainted when she heard what happened. Hot tears streamed down Herobrine's face. Everybody was a little surprised because none of them had seen him taken aback with such sadness. He left immediatly after that, silently mourning. The others broke up until all that remained was Iron and Sapphire. "After all that time, she was destined to die saving us..." Sapphire sniffed. "And she was only seventeen!" "DON'T remind me about it. Please." Iron turned his back on her, then burst to tears. Sapphire looked at him with a brokenhearted gaze. "Look, I'm sorry but...I loved her, OK? That's the truth. And now she's gone forever." Silence enfolded the two of the creepers. Then, a green star whisked across the sky. Iron looked up. He could of swore he saw the bright outline of a creeper. Since when do stars glow green? It was a shiny, pale green that he immediatly recognized all too well. "Sapphire, look up!" She turned her head to the green star, which slowly fell closer and closer to them. A bright green flash momentarily blinded them, and they looked up to see what they couldn't believe. It was Emerald. "You're alive?" Iron and Sapphire said at the same time. "I walk with the stars now in the Moongardens." She touched her head to Iron, and he blushed bright red. "I may visit you in you dreams, but my home is with my ancestors. I cannot watch you mourn for me any longer." "So you're a spirit?" Iron shook with happiness knowing that she was not truly dead. She responded with a tiny nod. "I must go now, but remember that I love you, Iron, and I always had." Emerald swooped up into the sky and vanished. Iron, now comforted that Emerald was with him, lie down on the grass, watching the green star flicker and shine. Category:Blog posts